What Is Lost Cannot Be Found
by Blood-Soaked White Rabbit
Summary: Aya is grown now and missing the blond youth that saved her back at the mansion all those years ago. What will happen when a boy that looks a bit like him enters the Drevis Clinic with his mother? (Not a sweet story, no happy ending, full warnings inside. It boarders on maybe M in some places, but I think it's safe enough for T.) One-shot.


**A/N: **This fic contains mutilation of humans, an insane character, misplaced affection, kidnapping, (brief)sexual themes, (slight)pedophilia, two unnamed OCs, and character death by suicide. It also contains spoilers for Mad Father's True Ending. If you are okay with this, read. If not, please click the back button now.

The Drevis Clinic. A small clinic run by a young woman who had a good deal of knowledge in the medical field. It was in a modest but not tiny cottage. Not many people knew of it, but the kindly doctor, Aya Drevis, would see anyone who came for absolutely free.

She was very popular with those of little money for her services. And many times, she was pleased just to treat what ailed the person and see them off. However, there was one thing that would sometimes get in the way of this:

She was her father's daughter. Her assistant, Maria, formerly her father Alfred's assistant, often thought that she was becoming more like the man every single day.

They shared the same love of learning new things, the same drive to succeed in experiments, the same knowledge of so many things.

And also, the same obsession-driven madness.

Aya built many basements and underground tunnels for the experiments she preformed. When a patient came that she liked, she just couldn't ever let them go. The best way to keep something is to preserve it the way it is forever. Her room was filled with many beautiful "dolls".

She stroked the hair of one of them, looking into it's beautiful green eyes. "It doesn't hurt anymore, does it Jean?" she asked it softly, as though she were having a conversation with an old friend.

But through all of this, she could not find the parts for what she most wanted. She could not find what she needed to make _him_.

The one that she wanted to protect and preserve and be with the most of all. The one who saved her life the day she lost her father and whatever had remained of her sanity at that point. The one who was only allowed to live for that one more night back then.

She never knew _his_ name. It didn't matter much what it had been, anyway. Even if she had no name to call out as she came from touching herself while thinking of that blond youth who she'd met so many years ago.

But she never had the parts she needed to make _him_. Not until a mother and her son came to the clinic on that one day.

The mother was someone Aya could not find herself caring much for. She had a decent neck, perhaps, but nothing more than that was usable. She was far too emaciated to make good parts. She would have just fed her and let her be on her way if not for the boy with her.

The son was a handsome boy, though far too skinny as though starving. But he had the same look. The same blond hair. The same brown eye, though this one possessed two of them.

Even if this boy wasn't _him_, he could surely be made to look like_ him_. That was what Aya decided. So, with Maria's help, the mother was contained. If they fed her enough, she would someday have decent parts, perhaps.

The son was not aware of what was going on. As far as he knew, he and his mother were staying with the doctor and her assistant who claimed his mother was too ill to be near.

The doctor was kind to him. She had a lovely smile. He was told to simply call her "Aya". He did so, though he found it a bit strange that a grown woman was fine with being called so familiarly by a young boy she barely knew.

Occasionally, Aya would caress his cheek (always the right) and run a hand over his eyelid (also the right) and look dissatisfied, murmuring about how she would fix something eventually. He didn't understand, but as long as she took care of him and his mother, he would not complain.

He was not permitted in the basement, but that was where his mother was, so he supposed it was to deal with her illness. However, Maria and Aya went down there quite often.

One day, Aya told him she would take him into the basement if he promised to do exactly as she said. Of course, he promised her right away, thrilled at the prospect of seeing his mother.

However, the boy never saw her again.

It was finally the day. Aya had decided that it was time to fix this boy. She couldn't stand it any longer. This boy was too different from_ him_, but she could fix it.

Taking him into the basement, she had him drink liquid anesthesia claiming it was a drug that would protect him from contracting his mother's illness if they went to see her. It was sad to lie to him, but like her father, she believed certain lies were necessary.

Once the boy was unconscious, she took him to an operating room. After strapping him onto the table, she got together many different tools that she would be using. Since he didn't drink much of the anesthesia, he awoke quickly.

The look of fear in his eyes didn't suit him. No. It didn't suit _him_. That was the problem. The fact that the boy acted nothing like _him_. But maybe if put through the same experiences, he could become more like_ him_.

He is awake for most of the operation. Except for the few times when he passes out from the pain. Screams fill the basement. Any of the others nearby who are still alive and even somewhat sane cringe from them.

The skin on the right side of the boy's face is severely burned. The scaring will be terrible. His right eyeball is removed. It is a good eye. Aya keeps it, thinking that perhaps she will use it for something eventually.

Even though it seems to the poor boy like hours of torture, to the mad doctor, it is only about twenty minutes of a slight modification to another body.

It wasn't until a month later that Aya so much as looked at the boy again. He was confined alone and Maria slid meals to him through a small gap in the door. But now, Aya would remove his bandages and see _him_ once more.

With his scarred flesh and missing eye, the boy now truly looked just like _he_ had. Though he would never know why Aya was kissing his forehead, why she was saying she was so glad to see him again, why she was suddenly crying, or why she had hung herself the next day.

But it wasn't so bad to be loved after all. He decided he would follow her. Soon.

**A/N: I realize that common fanon has the Blond Youth named "Dio", but it was stated in game that it isn't his real name, so I simply referred to the boy as ****_him. _****Please review if you liked it.**


End file.
